lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dr. Vincent „Wally“ Bolé
Dr. Vincent „Wally“ Bolé ist ein Charakter aus dem ARG The Lost Experience. Er wird 1938 geboren und ist ein Experte im Bereich der Parapsychologie bei Hunden und ein Neuroveterinär in La Ville Du Chien Jaune Université ("Die Stadt des gelben Hunds") bei Troisvierges in Luxemburg. Er scheint der Leiter des Retrievers of Truth Institute for the Advancement and Research into the Mental Abilities of Yellow Labrador Retrievers ("Institut der Retriever der Wahrheit für die Verbesserung und Erforschung der mentalen Eigenschaften von Gelben Labrador Retrieveren") zu sein. Biografie "Sein Leben war ein höllischer Albtraum durch seine abweisenden Eltern und einen fast tödlichen Unfall, bis ein netter Gelber Labrador Retriever in sein Leben getreten ist und ihn geändert hat... für immer." Der Spitzname "Wally" kommt von dem treuen Labrador Retriever der Familie, der Bolés Leben gerettet hat, als dieser auf dem Familiengrundstück in einen ausgetrockneten Brunnen gefallen ist. Nach und wegen diesem Vorfall waren seine Eltern alles andere als aufmerksam. Sein Vater war ein fast berühmter Neurochirurg und seine Mutter eine Sauciere und Moderatorin einer kleinen TV-Sendung. Seitdem wurde der Hund zu Bolés Elternfigur. Die Bindung, die sich zwischen den beiden entwickelt hat sowie eine Begegnung mit Alvar Hanso, dem Gründer und Vorsitzenden der Hanso Foundation, bei einem Seminar zum Thema Lebens-Verlängerung in Rangoon haben Dr. Bolé dazu inspiriert, seine Forschungen auszuweiten und das Retrievers of Truth Institute for the Advancement and Research into the Mental Abilities of Yellow Labrador Retrievers ("Institut der Retriever der Wahrheit für die Verbesserung und Erforschung der mentalen Eigenschaften von Gelben Labrador Retrieveren") zu gründen. Dr. Bolé hat mehrere Bücher zu dem Thema Telepathie bei Hunden geschrieben, darunter "Yellow dog, you know my mind" ("Gelber Hund, du kennst meine Gedanken"), "Don't say fetch, think fetch" ("Sag nicht "Fass", denke "Fass"") und "They may not speak but they say so much" ("Sie sprechen nicht, aber sie sagen so viel"). Unglücklicherweise sind seine Bücher mittlerweile vollständig vergriffen. (von retrieversoftruth.com) Zitate * "Our best friends are indeed trying to tell us something." ("Unsere besten Freunden versuchen in der Tat, uns etwas mitzuteilen.") -- Dr. Vincent „Wally“ Bolé, vor der UN Generalversammlung * "It's not just that they're trying to talk to us, they're also listening... intently." ("Es ist nicht nur so, dass sie versuchen, mit uns zu sprechen, sie hören uns auch... bewusst.") -- Dr. Vincent „Wally“ Bolé, bei einer Konferenz in Australien am 22.09.2005 * "The things that aren't said can be more important than those that are." ("Die Dinge, die nicht ausgesprochen werden, können wichtiger sein, als die, die ausgesprochen werden.") -- Dr. Vincent „Wally“ Bolé, zu den Mitgliedern der Hanso Foundation am 22.09.2005 (von retrieversoftruth.com) Newsletter Als Teil seiner Webseite verschickt Dr. Bolé ab und an Newsletter. Für Transcripte dieser Newsletter, siehe Retrieversoftruth.com Newsletter. Wissenswertes * "Wally Bolé" ist ein Anagramm von "Yellow lab" (Kurzform von "Yellow Labrador", "Gelber Labrador"). * Das Bild von Dr. Bolé scheint eine Fusion aus Bilder der Regisseure Steven Spielberg und George Lucas zu sein. Das Bild seiner Mutter Valerie scheint auf einem alten Schwarzweiß-Bild von Julia Child und ihrer Küche zu basieren. Es wurde lediglich ein anderes Gesicht digital eingefügt. Externe Links *Retrievers of Truth *The Hanso Foundation Kategorie:The Lost Experience Bolé, Dr. Vincent "Wally" Kategorie:Offizielle Webseiten Kategorie:The Lost Experience Webseiten Bole Bolé, Vincent en:Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bolé es:Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bolé